


Far from the Last Goodbye

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Roleplay (brief), Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Billy has just finished recording the video for “The Last Goodbye”. It hits him harder than he thought. Luckily, Dom is there to help him through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Though Dom and Billy are real people, this story is a work of fiction and in no way, shape or form depicts real events.

Billy stepped out of the studio. His make-up had been removed, the stuff he’d had to wear for the shooting of the video. He took a step away, into the corridor and suddenly almost fell over. Feelings and emotions swamped him, so strong he nearly gasped. Everything hit him all at once and for a minute he was overwhelmed, lost. He was trying to breathe and get his equilibrium back when a voice he knew almost better than his own said his name. 

“Billy.”

Two strong hands gripped him and pulled him close and he could almost feel an influx of strength coming into him. He gripped tight, returning the embrace, so glad that Dom had ignored him—as usual. “Thought I said not to come.”

“Thought you knew me better than that, to think I’d obey.”

Billy let out a small laugh that almost became tears. He found himself trying to look around, to see if any of the film crew was watching. Dom read his mind.

“No one’s around, Billy. Let yourself go, if you need it.”

Billy shook his head. “Gotta—“

“What you’ve gotta do,” Dom said, drawing back enough to look at him, “is let yourself feel what you are feeling.”

“Is that right, Doctor Monaghan?” Billy tried to sound sarcastic but he was still so overcome. With feelings, with memories. He felt Dom’s hand come up and brush through his hair. 

Dom nodded. “I know what’s best for my Pippin.”

Billy couldn’t help it. He grinned, though his eyes were still wet. “Yes, Merry,” he replied in his Pippin voice. 

“That’s my lad.” Dom smiled at him. “Tough, I know, saying goodbye.”

“It is. Why must happiness end?” He asked, not sure if that was Pippin or Billy asking. 

“I don’t know. But sometimes happiness doesn’t end. It just…takes a little break, then comes back again.”

Billy blinked. “That was very profound, Dom.”

“Thanks. I can do it twice a year.”

He laughed, a bit helplessly. He hugged Dom to him, tight. “I miss them,” he whispered. He meant the rest of the Fellowship, of course. 

“I know. We’ll get everyone together soon. Invite them all and make it such a thing that no one will be able to say no.”

“Only thing everyone shows up for are weddings and funerals,” Billy said, not letting go. 

A long pause then, “is that your way of proposing to me, Billy Boyd?”

He drew back, ready to say no. Then saw the light in Dom’s eyes, the uncertainty. And the hope. He thought back. Let the memories take him and engulf him. When he came out of it, only a few seconds had passed. “I think it was. Yes,” he said more solidly. “Yes, Dom. Will you marry me? And never say goodbye?”

An expression of pure delight spread over Dom’s face. “Yes to both, Billy. Yes to both.”

As they walked out of the studio, arms around each other waist’s, Dom was already talking wedding plans, Billy noted phrases like “get Viggo to be wedding photographer” and “make Orly wear the Legolas wig for the ceremony”, vaguely. Most of his mind was busy setting cherished memories aside—carefully storing them away, preparing room for many wonderful new ones soon to happen. He smiled and tightened his grip on Dom as they stepped into the world together. 

 

End


End file.
